onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Osiris Codex
The Osiris Codex is a feared Black Ops Organization. It is comprised of newly created Super Soldiers. With the Black Codex there are those who wished to become Super Soldiers. It was available to any UGI Special Forces who believed they could do it. They selected members from the UGI Elite Units and inject them with Stimulants, and rebuilt their bone structure if they were not Taiidan. By the time they were done they all stood at 9 feet tall weighing in at a disgusting 2500 pounds. They were encased in armor that they were not able to remove. The way they slept was through Sleep Chambers. What many men didn't realize that becoming an Osiris Soldier would be a death sentence for them. For they would never retire unless killed in action. Creation The Black Codex was being too selective on who would so a Scientist created a serum that could turn anyone into a Codex. However the Black Codex headquarters is the only source of the Serum so it being stored there is to keep it safe. There has been no break ins as it is invulnerable to all attacks due to the fact that many people do not realize they walk through it every day. It is held in a Temporal disturbance that is undetectable. Whoever became an Osiris was built from the bottom up and then encased in armor that cannot be removed. Their entire excrement system was replaced with a built-in disingrator; making the soldiers never need to use the facilities. As well as the nerve endings in their feet were numbed from pain but not from feeling. They would never feel pain in their body; which was a bad thing for injuries. The armor itself cost almost the price of maintaining a UGI Frigate for a week at (25 million credits. But to research it and design it cost almost 125 billion credits.) The UGI Osiris soldiers would have their pain receptors disabled and replaced with adrenal injectors. These soldiers could withstand almost anything. In Action They became a virtually unstoppable soldier as there were not many weapons that were designed specifically to take down Codex soldiers. This doesn't mean they couldn't die; it was just very much harder. The kids would refer to them as the "Last Boss" in a HoloGame; due to how hard it was to kill any Codex soldier. There was an terror attack on the UGI Capital building where insurrectionist acquired a tank and shot at the Osiris Codex code named Noble. Though he missed him the pressure from the cannons blast was enough to kill; yet he kept charging at the tank. The crew was given the surprise of their life when the softest part of the tanks armor had his hand punching through it and ripping a guy out of the tank. It was later revealed to the Galactic Council they were given robotic musclar systems that allowed a single soldier to punch through most materials with a raw 1500lbs of pressure per micrometer the equivilent of being able to lift a UGI tank if they were to bench press it. Though they cannot lift a tank; they have the strength required to punch holes into them. Noble would later become the only documented Osiris Codex soldier to be killed in action when his cybernetic implants failed due to toxicity compabatility. Category:UGI Super Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers